


Pudding

by Deshikori



Category: Borgias - Ambiguous Fandom, The Borgias (Showtime TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cute, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet, Sweet, Trans Male Character, trans!Pascal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:01:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22075888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deshikori/pseuds/Deshikori
Summary: they are being lazy at home, Pascal makes a delicious pudding but not enough. Micheletto eats his half and snatches the rest from Pascal while they kiss. Pascal pouts but gets another sweet kiss from his lover tasting the pudding anywayHappy New Year!
Relationships: Micheletto Corella/Pascal
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Pudding

**Author's Note:**

> My fav couple having a lovely time together in the Au universe where death cannot get to them.

It is nice and sweet, creamy and rich with chocolate flavor on his taste buds, tongue registering the delightful sensation sent to his brain, a message that this treat is delicious and worthy of every sugar quantity and fat it contains. Lips curling in a gentle smile each time they let in another spoonful of that creamy pudding and smacking together like a small kid would do with any other dessert. 

Pascal loved sweet things, soft and easy to enjoy in the evening as such as this. He happily hums as the last bite emptied the cup, once filled with a scrumptious treat. But what makes all the sweeter that he can share these delights with his lover. He smiles devilishly to himself knowing things can turn wild once Micheletto is nudged in the right direction. Pascal ended up covered in chocolate soufflés the last time he accidentally dropped cakey crumbles down his body enticing Micheletto to join him in midnight bed snack. And oh, he was thoroughly fucked and eaten out that night. His cheeks heated up at the memory, biting his lips as he toyed with the ideas popping in his head like fireworks.

A small ‘clank’ was heard as his spoon did not hit the soft chocolaty surface anymore, announcing for the cup to be empty of its sweetened essence. He cares not much about it as he has one more to share with his beloved and twirls around the counter to get another pair of utensils before he leaves the kitchen. 

He hurries his way out to the living room, finding his dear Micheletto lazing on the couch, snuggled half-sitting against those plush pillows, supporting his head on the arms that are not preoccupied with the remote to choose a proper movie. Pascal smiles as that expressionless face reveals nothing, an impossible task even if they have been together for a very long time. The composed man still surprises him most of the time and yet he managed to soften the man over the years. His bare feet hit the rug on the floor closing his distance and plops down, snuggling up beside the man, focused on the task on the telly, and relentlessly pressing the buttons.

‘’found anything interesting?’’ he cheekily asked and waved with a cup of pudding in front of his face, managing a soft huff out of those parted lips. He chuckles at the sparkly glint crossing those dark eyes slightly hidden behind the soft ginger curls and he holds himself back from dropping that cup of pudding and makes out with the man right here right now. As Micheletto was still pressing the buttons on the remote Pascal knew there is nothing good to watch ‘’here, let me choose something’’ and Micheletto let him do just that. Because that is the way things are between them. Simple.  
Pascal quickly finds something and he sets himself comfortable on Micheletto’s lap and attacks the pudding-filled cup. He gets another musing huff from the man and smiles back as those eyes caught his. He bumps their cheeks together, gently pressing their lips together. He moaned at the touch of those strong hands, going through his soft curls, massaging his scalp. Pascal shivered at the touch and ravishing kiss. Micheletto never fails to disappoint and merely a kiss is enough to make Pascal wet in his pants and flushing all over. He kissed back at the feverish response, forgetting the sole existence of a small telly in front of them; hearing only muffled sounds now that his ears focused in the sweet nothings whispered between the making out session. 

In a split second after the sweet delicious peak of arousal announced itself his lips were left in solitary, slightly parted in astonishment and his hands empty. ‘’wha..’’ he was cut off with a quick peck on his forehead and wide-eyed looking at the chuckling Micheletto now triumphantly finishing the last spoonful of pudding. 

‘’not bad’’ he complimented shortly, no added compliments and false flattery. Only honesty and bluntness, the way his beloved always has been. The ma tilted his head as Pascal still couldn’t say anything, he only pouted cutely as he often did and made all the more alluring and irresistible to ravish. He pulled him closer, hands hugged around his lithe soft body ‘’but next time add more orange juice, yes’’ he further teased and chuckled at the pouted gasps as his lips were claimed once again. 

Pascal moaned into the touches as their second kiss was all the more forceful and heated and rushed, filling the desired effect. He could taste the sweetness of the treat as Micheletto licked his way into his mouth, dominating him in every way. With his hands, his hands, his body and soon he found himself underneath his beloved, out of breath and ready to be fucked. 

Micheletto’s hands traveled down his spine, pulling on his pants only to find naked skin beneath. Thank God he was going commando this night; he snickered at the growl escaping from Micheletto, seeing lust fogging his eyes as he looked at the man as those hands did not stop there. His legs were free of those pants as soon as Micheletto managed to drag them down those perfect long legs. Pascal bit down on his lips as his beloved trailed kisses down his between his legs, hands circling into his inner thighs, relaxing him more and more.  
He squeaked as a soft muscle flicked his clit, making him feel the shiver run down his spine, his pussy becoming damper than before and then another lick came. And another and another and soon he found himself becoming moaning mess at the mercy of the sweet torture. 

What a perfect way of spending the night on New Year’s Eve, he thought and indeed he was right as this was only the begging and the night was still young.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year!


End file.
